


Heat

by AidenAurelio



Category: Superpowerds
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenAurelio/pseuds/AidenAurelio
Summary: Vince confronts Nick about some disturbing new developments.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just mindless rambles I have going on cause I can't sleep. But you can't tell me this didn't happen at least once!

"Hey, Nick?" The gentle but assertive voice came just moments after a firm knock on the door to Nick's room, and he glanced up from his computer chair, pausing for a moment. "It's me, Vince," the voice came again, as if Nick could mistake that voice. Sighing and chewing on his lip, Nick knew he would just end up giving in anyway. Just like he always did when it came to Vince. Still, he had been done with his nightly records for a good ten minutes now anyway and was just sitting there staring at the blank document. He closed his laptop, slipped on his glasses, and padded his way to the door. 

"Silver! What a surprise. To what do I owe this gratuitous visit so late at night?" He grinned, leaning against the door frame and giving the silver haired student a once over. He made sure to do it quickly. No need to linger. It wouldn't do any of them any good, and by the time Nick got back up to Vince's eyes, any other thoughts that weren't centers around alarm fled quickly. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's only ten at night… and it's Thursday… you don't even have class tomorrow before noon," Vince said. It sounded an awful lot like a whine but Nick wasn't so sure. Vince wasn't really one to… whine… but he was clearly distressed. 

"It was a joke, handsome. Calm down. Here, come inside. What's got you so riled up?" Nick asked, glancing out into the hall after Vince was pulled inside to make sure Hershel or Roy didn't have their door open. When he turned around, Vince was standing awkwardly, standing halfway between the bed and the computer chair as if he didn't know where to sit. Nick rolled his eyes and took the silver haired young man by the shoulders, leading him down into the chair before rolling it up closer to the bed. Satisfied, he took his own seat at the edge of the bed, close enough to brush knees with Vince, though he tactfully avoided doing that. 

"I'm sorry for coming so late…" Vince's blue eyes darted down between their knees to study their feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
"Hey, like I said, it was a joke. A jest. So get over it and let me know what's bothering you so much. We both know you're shit at beating around the bush." Nick urged him, at least sparing the self control to reach out and tap Vince on the side of his knee. The incremental lowering of Vince's shoulders let him know that was exactly the push the young energy absorber needed to relax and take a deep breath. He even dared to glance up at Nick, and not for the first time Nick was glad his glasses stood between them. 

"Nick… I kissed a boy today." Vince finally admitted, sending a chill up Nick's bare arms before he could stop it and raising each and every hair. 

"Yea? Then what happened?" Thank the powered gods Nick's voice remained calm and accepting, open and curious and in no way reflected the absolute chaos that was going on in his head at this. The way Vince's blue eyes widened as he stared at Nick made it impossible not to want to smack the look off his face, but Nick remained calm. 

"I did it again." Vince admitted, again. This time, it was breathless, and Nick resisted the urge to glance down at his lips, no matter the temptation. This boy was going to be the death of him! 

"Alright, I get that. Get to the point, man, I don't have all day. Did you like it or not? Did you ask him out? Who was it?" Nick urged, moving his hands in circles to keep from grabbing at Vince and dragging him across the bed. 

"Well… I don't think I should say who it is… I don't think anyone else knows he's into guys… or… both guys and girls… I don't know… I'm sorry, I just thought you would be more shocked than this," Vince said again, that same hesitant and confused tone seeping through. Nick rolled his eyes, making sure to exaggerate the motion so Vince could see it past the glasses. 

"Vince. This is college, and we're former powereds going through super secret training to become the heroes of tomorrow. If I was shocked about you coming out to me, I wouldn't make for a very good hero, would I? Give me some credit here." Now, Nick leaned back a bit, leaning on his hands as he studied Vince. "I guess I could be impressed more than shocked, though. I mean, you are pretty handsome, and you never mentioned guys before,but you've never had a problem drawing eyes. I would have thought someone else would make the first move, though."

"Well…" now that the truth was out and Vince wasn't being shunned by his best friend, he was regaining some of his usual composure. "Actually, he was the one who kissed me first, you're right… see, I was hoping for a way to train-- I should say that he's got plenty that I can absorb-- and since we were the only ones in the gym at the time he offered to spar with me. Only, I forgot just how much fire reacts to me. It's like I just can't help but take it all. All I have to do is open myself up." Vince started, trying his best to keep the other students secret. Of course, just from the spare details Vince was telling him, it was easy to guess who it was Vince was sparring with. Nick would confirm it on his own later, but for now, he just nodded, encouraging Vince to continue. "We started sparring and before I knew it, we had been going for a while. I could absorb all the flames I wanted but he… there was sop much of it, and I couldn't absorb all his blows, too. In the end, he pinned me, and threatened to breathe fire in my face to see how much I could absorb…"

"Kinda cruel, don't you think?" Nick frowned, trying not to bump the gun. 

"I guess… only, it didn't sound cruel … it sounded playful… and anyway, he only shot a small stream of flame down at me. I could easily absorb that… but he kept getting closer and closer and I was already so tired, I just kept eating more and more… well, absorbing… either way, before I knew it, we were kissing." Now, Vince took a moment to blush and looked away, running his hand through the hair at the back of his head and no doubt oblivious to the exact reason why that upperclassmen would want to kiss him like that. Nick swallowed hard, thankful Vince was looking away. "I think, he might have been scared I would be mad at him, because he got off me then, but the damage was kind of already done…"

"What do you mean, the damage was done?" Nick didn't forget what Vince said happened after the first one… or the fact that there was a difference between who kissed who first. Vince glanced up at him then, and dropped his hand. 

"Well, I was already consuming the fire… and fire just… it reaches out to me. Heat seeks me- draws me in. It… it does something to me, Nick. It's always been the easiest to absorb but this… mmm… how do I explain it…? It wasn't just the heat from his flames. I craved the heat from his body, too." Vince tried to explain, and the chill that had raced up Nick's arms before now raced down his spine. "Sometimes I end up chasing it… and that's what I did this time, too. I pinned him, this time, and started kissing him, too."

"Oh really?" Nick remained still, hardly daring to move. "Then?"

"Well, we just kept kissing for a while…" Vince explained easily, and Nick kicked himself for only just realizing Vince's hair was damp, only partially dry from the way he had been running his hands through it. "We had to stop before we got out of hand, though. I didn't want to be indecent when we were supposed to be sparring… but he asked me if I wanted to go over to his place and continue." 

"Yea…? It is kinda late…" Nick made a show of glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 

"Well, I seriously considered it, but I've never been with a man before. And not just that, but he told me he didn't mean for things to go so far. He wasn't looking for a boyfriend, but wouldn't mind someone to just fool around with. I was tempted, I can't lie," Vince said, and Nick was sure he was the only person who could say something like that and get away with it. 

"I sense a 'but' coming along. What happened?" Nick wondered. 

"Well, I don't know him. And while kissing was fun, and felt amazing, I couldn't imagine going so far with someone I had only just met. We aren't even friends… it's not that I want a boyfriend now either, but even if it's just experimenting or chasing heat, I don't want to do it with a complete stranger. I want it to be someone who means something to me… I had to turn him down." Vince nodded, sighing. 

"You say that but you did get home kind of late…" Nick urged him, wanting the whole story. 

"I tried to keep working out at the gym and burn off some of my tension." Vince explained. "Then I got home and tried to take a cold shower. Sometimes that settles the heat… and in the end I tried to finish off myself, but…" Vince frowned down at his left hand and Nick forced himself to look away as he sat up straight again. 

"So what? Couldn't handle it on your own?" Nick teased, hoping to lighten the mood. The last thing he wanted was for Vince to get all serious on him again. 

"I could. And I did." Now, Vince leaned forward as well, blue eyes locked on Nick's through his glasses. "But I wasn't satisfied."

"Woah now, silver. Careful with that tongue of yours. You'll make a dame faint. I don't think you know what you're getting at." Nick tried to laugh casually, but he knew it came out sounding strange. 

"I know exactly what I'm getting at, Nick. I seriously thought about this… and while you don't have to say yes or even say anything at all, I want you to know. I really thought about what he said, and what I felt. I liked kissing him. I wanted more. It was totally different from girls, but just as good… only he was hard, and unmoving- solid and hot in a way that didn't really have anything to do with his heat. I wanted him- physically. But I don't want to have a sexual relationship where I feel no emotional attachment either. I want to be friends with my lover. I want to be able to get to know my lover, body and soul. It doesn't have to be boyfriends- or anything at all with a label… but what I want is to let you know when I thought about who else I would be willing to do this kind of thing with, you were the first and last person who came to my mind." Vince was staring at Nick, melting all of the checks and walls he had so carefully put in place. 

"Interesting." Was all Nick could manage, careful to keep his voice steady, though he thought he caught his own breathy edge. 

"You're my best friend, and I trust you more than anyone else. When I really thought about it, too, I'm already really attracted to you. I'm not the kind of person to want to flaunt what I do in the bedroom out around everyone, so if you do decide to take me up on my offer, we don't have to tell anyone. You're my friend, and that's not going to change. It's just that now we can hang out in a different way when we're alone. If you want to. If not, then you can just say no and I won't bring it up again. I promise," Vince nodded, and the bad part about it was that Nick knew it! Vince was a good guy, even down to his core! He was good and sweet and kind and handsome and now he was bi?! And just when Nick really needed … 

"So, just to get this straight. You want to be friends with benefits? You want to be best friends… who also fuck? That's what you want?" Nick reiterated, and watched in cruel delight as Vince's pale cheeks burned. 

"Yes," the answer still came, even as Vince straightened his back. 

"You want to kiss me? In my mouth? And get naked with me? Touch my dick?" Nick pressed. Vince swallowed visibly, but nodded. "You want to suck my dick? Or do you just want me to suck yours?" 

"It can be mutual… but, I don't think I want to do it at the same time. Maybe just trying it one at a time first would be okay." The silver haired young man petitioned. Good, he was going in with a couple of boundaries. Even if they were soft, it was a good start. 

"Then you want to fuck me?" Nick finished, quite proud of himself for keeping a calm act this whole time. 

"Yes," Vince's voice was breathless again, and he leaned forward, one hand on Nick's knee. This time it was heat that raced up Nick's spine, though he had to resist the urge to shiver all the same. "We don't have to only do you, though. You can…"

"But you're chasing the heat, right? I could be the one who penetrates, but you know yourself that it's a LOT warmer if you're the one sticking your dick inside. You can take a lot of heat just from that. And that's even before you start moving… but, guys aren't like girls, Silver. You can't just decide you want to plow right into me." Nick lectured. He didn't miss the way Vince's hand tightened marginally on his knee, but he did hope his own half erect member didn't show too boldly through his sleeping pants. 

"What do you mean?" Vince wondered. He wasn't a virgin, but his first time was… non-traditional. His partner had pretty much done all the work, and she was more than warm and wet enough to slide down onto him within minutes. Yes, it was tighter than he had ever felt in his life and yes it was like grinding into a furnace but then … his whole body had been on fire at that time. 

"Well first of all, guys don't have a pussy. You know that, Silver." Nick smirked, and wished he had a camera for the way Vince blushed and looked around the room as if someone could hear them. Nick already knew the rooms were sound proof if the doors were locked and no one was standing at the door. He was sure he didn't want to know the complexities and tech that went into something like that but he made sure to report it up his chain of command anyway so that he could get someone at the casino working on it. It would be invaluable in the hotel chains his family owned. 

"I know that… we only have the one hole…" Vince cleared his throat but his eyes made their way back up to Nick. 

"Yea, and you have to use lots of lube and plenty of fingering to get it slick enough to accept a whole dick. Unless you want to put your face right up in there and go to town with your tongue. That's another way to get your heat." Nick shrugged. 

"I'd rather kiss you," Vince said firmly, eyes flickering down. Nick fought the urge to lick his lips then. 

"Then you have to go slow at first- don't just stuff it all in and go jack hammering into me like some kind of wild animal. I like getting rough just as much as anyone else but I'm not a fan of having my asshole torn seventeen different ways because YOU don't know how to rock your hips instead of snap them. I've seen you dance. I'm not impressed." The blond frowned, pointing a finger in Vince's face. It was immediately caught, and Vince leaned forward again. 

"Does this mean you'll actually say yes?" He grinned excitedly. 

"Hey, hey, don't get cocky. I never said anything like that." Nick frowned, and snatched his hand away. Vince furrowed his brow, but obediently pulled away. 

"Sorry…" he murmured, clearly confused. He looked just like a sad puppy!! 

"I didn't say no either, though. Keep up, handsome." Nick snapped his fingers and motioned for Vince to look at him again. 

"Wait… but then…?" Vince visibly perked up again, blue eyes wide. 

"You said you weren't satisfied, right? I definitely don't want everyone in the dorm knowing were fucking like rabbits behind closed doors, but I can at least help a friend out. I'll let you have a trial run first. And if you're serious, do some research, get the proper materials and come back to me." Nick said, hoping to high heaven this wasn't going to come back to bite him in the ass. 

He wasn't ashamed of his sexual orientation, and had had more than his fair share of bedmates of multiple genders and orientations as well. It was Vegas, and he was young, and the family wouldn't ever advance it he was too squeamish to do what it took to get the information they needed just because it was placed between a pair of particularly hearty balls. He did what he had to do… if he enjoyed it, so be it… but he didn't want that information out just yet. Not if it ruined his chances with all of the other assets he was working on. He was just glad Vince brought up keeping it a secret first. Still, when Vince moved forward again, this time it was to brush surprisingly gentle fingers across his cheek, startling Nick back to the present.

"That's not that I want," Vince said, shocking Nick a bit. 

"Hey now, make up your mind, do you want it or not?" Nick tried to make himself sound irritated, but Vince didn't seem deterred. 

"I can hear your heart beating, Nick. It's getting faster and faster the longer we talk… but I don't want this to end up being just a favor for a friend you might as well do. I want us BOTH to enjoy this, and to want to do this. That's the reason I asked you, specifically. I love you, Nick. You're precious to me. Family. I won't risk losing you just because I'm horny. I would rather spend my whole life NEVER being satisfied if that's the case. I won't do this unless you want to, too," Vince explained, and Nick wished he didn't get so damn sentimental at just the right times. Vince was literally the polar opposite of Nick, and that seemed to be his perfect kryptonite! He plowed through each and every one of Nick's defences as if they were nothing!! And now here he was, whispering sweet nothings like he was some sort of saviour!

"Yea, I get that. This is me telling you to kiss me and prove you have what it takes to take it," Nick tried to bite back, too aware of the way Vince still hadn't moved from his seat, though their knees were now pressed firmly together, Vince's nudging the insides of Nick's. 

"I won't take it. I won't take any half assed answers either. I won't be cruel to you. I want to know you want me- that you'll enjoy yourself and have fun. Feel good. I won't be the only one." Vince shook his head. 

"My god, how many different ways do you want me to say yes?" Nick was exasperated, and could feel his whole body nearly vibrating with anticipation. He wondered just when the roles had flipped, and cursed himself for not being perceptive enough to notice when they did. 

"Just one," and Vince smiled so broadly it made Nick go breathless all over again. It was like watching the sunrise, and Nick remembered for at least the tenth time since Vince walked into his room just why he was so thankful for his sunglasses. 

"Yes, damnit," Nick finally gave in. "Is that enough for you?"

"Yes," Vince all but purred, finally, FINALLY leaning forward enough to push the computer chair back and away from the bed. Nick could still hear it rolling slightly by the time Vince had wrapped the same hand that had so gently brushed a thumb over his cheek around to the back of his neck to pull him to meet the kiss. It was awkward and too rough at first as they got used to each other's style and the shape of each other's mouths, but it quickly became tolerable, then absolutely amazing. 

Nick felt like he could finally understand just why Vince would constantly chase the heat from a kiss, as he felt the crush of Vince's lips against his own nearly burn them right off! He tried to pull breath into his lungs, but his brain seemed to forget just how to work as Vince slipped his tongue past his lips. At the same time, Vince slipped onto the bed, moving in such a way that he drug his body over top of Nick's, dragging ever ounce of warmth up to the surface as his free arm wrapped around Nick's torso, holding him close. 

"Yes," came the half growl again, this time just before Vince shifted his legs and repositioned himself between Nick's, shifting his hips until he found Nick's throbbing shaft through their thin sleeping bottoms. A wordless moan into the kiss followed a second later when Nick reached up and ran his own fingers through Vincent's hair, and Nick felt his glasses knock askew when Vince kissed down his cheek and nudged his neck up, all the while grinding their shafts together through the thick fabric and building even more heat between them. 

Almost frantically, Nick tore his glasses off and leaned his chin up, giving Vince all the access he wanted. "No… no marks, Vince. I have an image to uphold beyond these sheets, you know," Nick gasped, words a mere lustful echo of what they used to be. Vince smiled into Nick's neck and damn if it didn't feel AMAZING! 

"Yes," was all the answer Nick got in response, though, and he honestly did try to be upset about it… but then Vince had slipped a hand under his shirt. This time when the shiver ran up Nick's spine, Vince felt it, and he purposely opened his mouth to Nick's nape and kissed like his goal was to stop just short of a hickey every time! 

"Off… clothes…" Nick chided himself for being so damn out of control that he couldn't even speak properly, but was more than grateful when Vince pulled back from him long enough to peel off his sleeping shirt. Well… he would have been, if he could even use his damn brain! Instead, all be could do was stare up at Vince as he carefully tossed his shirt over the back of the computer chair, turning just enough so that Nick could see just how perfect his cherry pink nipples were. Nick's own shirt was soon to follow, purposely tossed to the floor before he was sitting up again as well.

"Nick…" Vince's shocked but very pleased half moan was all it took for Nick to know that what he was doing was right. As soon as his shirt had come off, Nick had leaned closer and pressed his bare top half right up against Vince's. He didn't stay like that long, though, as he snaked one arm firmly around Vince's torso and leaned his head to all but attack the nearest nipple while his free hand gave the other a firm tweak. He was rewarded when he felt them both start to harden under his touch, but he only continued for as long as it took his hands to slide down to the elastic band on Vince's sleeping pants. 

"Remember, this is just a test run…" Nick reminded around a nipple as he tugged Vince's pants down. Already, he could feel the hot and heavy girth of Vince's cock pressing against his naked torso and leaving a trail of precum as Vince rocked his hips forward. He had successfully trapped his cock between them, but Nick was already leaning back again, daring Vince to follow him. 

"Just… just a test run…" Vince acknowledged, leaning down. Nick thought he would shoot his load then and there as he felt Vince flick his tongue out and clean up the still warm trail of precum from his chest, but he was lucky enough to at least watch Vince sit back and tug his own sleeping pants down. It felt strange to have someone else undress him, but as Vince kissed each inch of body as it was exposed, he thought he could maybe get used to this. Vince even opened his mouth to kiss the tops of Nick's feet just before turning again and laying the pants over the computer chair as well. "But God, you're beautiful, Nick."

"What…?" Nick's mind reeled as he struggled to keep up with the context, trembling as Vince went back to kissing what felt like every inch of his body. "Damnit, Vince, even if I wanted to keep this strictly sexual… you'd make anyone in the world want to fall in love with you," Nick half groaned, arching his back and running his fingers through Vincent's hair when the silver locks started to trail higher and higher up his thighs. Unfortunately, it wasn't a warm, wet mouth that met his anticipation, but a hand would have to do for this first round. 

"That makes me so incredibly happy to hear, Nick. I do love you. You're my best friend… if… if I could make you love me even more… mmm…" Vince's voice trailed off as he continues to kiss up nicks body, dragging warm fingers and a hot body of his own up again as well. By the time they were kissing lip to lip again, Vince was rolling his hips again, forcing their bare cocks to grind against each other. Nick was happy Vince was taking his advice, but this was agonizing! It was so close, felt so good, but it wasn't enough! Not with the way Vince was saying those sugary sweet words and being both aggressive and gentle! It was impossible! 

"Vince…" Nick at least had the decency to keep his voice quiet, but he couldn't even stop his own moan when Vince took a firm grip on their cocks, and started a quick stroking rhythm. He wasn't shocked at all by how slick with precum they both were, and took it in stride as he leaned up again. "Kiss me," he urged, voice throaty and demanding. 

"Yes," Vince complied, whispering the word into Neil's mouth as he stole the warmth once more. He leaned his head to the side as he kissed Nick, unconsciously stroking to the rhythm of their passionate kisses, and pausing to gently squeeze their heads together when he dared lean down to kiss at the other side of Nick's neck. A cursed moan left nicks lips when Vince reached down again, this time allowing his too gentle fingers to wrap around their sacks and give a playful tug just as his teeth playfully bore down on Nick's neck. Even that would have been fine, if not for the near primal growl that he allowed to accompany those deadly teeth. Nick arched his back, unconsciously locking both of his hands into fists- one still in Vince's hair but the other scrambling for purchase in the now tousled sheets. 

"Fuck, yes!" The whimper left Nick before he could stop himself, and Vince chased it with more kisses again. By the time he left Nick breathless, his hand had already wrapped around their shafts and was pumping hard and fast again. This time, Vince didn't bother trying to match the rhythm of their kiss, but Nick was sure he was at least doing a good job of matching the rhythm of his pulse. Vince even shifted their legs again, reaching down with his free hand to hike Nick's knees up, then wrap his legs around his hips. Before Nick knew what was really happening, Vince had them in this wholly new position, making this rocking, grinding thing between them ten times hotter. They still hadn't even touched on penetration yet but this was still the best sex Nick had had in a while. 

When Vince trailed his hand back up Nick's body, it followed the straining tension of his free arm until it found Nick's hand. At first, Nick didn't understand, and ignored the gentle fingers in favor of the nearly ravenous ones stroking his cock as if their lives depended on it. But when Vince started to slow down both his kisses and his rhythm, Nick growled in complaint, reaching up to pull at the silver locks with that hand as well. Vince reached up, however, and took the hand again, this time lacing their fingers together and pinning Nick's hand to the bed above them. 

"I love you, Nick," whispered the silver haired man, now grinding more than stroking, a thin film of sweat making even that motion radiate heat between them. 

"My god, Vince, why did you slow down?" Nick complained, frustrated. He could feel the smile against his lips.

"Does that mean you're enjoying this, too? Is it fun?" Vince asked instead.

"Yes, alright? It's fun. So let's keep going." Nick demanded, tightening both his fist and his thighs to pull Vince closer. 

"Does it feel good?" Vince asked him, and Nick didn't miss the way he slowed down his grinding now, and tightened the grip on their shafts. Nick closed his eyes and tilted his chin back, trying hard not to tremble.

"Yes, Vince! Yes, it feels good! So keep going, before you piss me off!" Nick all but groaned. 

"Good. I'm glad you feel good, too." Purred the silver haired student against nicks neck. 

"Isn't it already o-obvious?" Nick tried to sound snappy, but Vince had taken that exact moment to speed up again and start to grind hard and fast up against Nick. 

"Yes," Vince chuckled now, finding nicks lips again. "But I wanted to hear you say it. I didn't want there to be any question of how good this is for you… this is my test, after all," he whispered into Nick's mouth, and somehow, that was even hotter than his growls before. Nick cursed himself for not having the self control to suppress the moan that bubbled up from his own core then, but was at least grateful for the sound proof walls in the next moment. 

They both started to build up to their climax, aided by the firm grip Vince had on their cocks as well as the damn near perfectly rolled grinding hips he used to rutt them together. The kisses just topped them off, but the real defining moment was when Vince trailed those too passionate kisses down to Nick's ear and actually started to kiss and nibble there, too. 

"You're so close, Nick," Vince whispered between wet kisses and suckles on nicks earlobe, sending white hot shivers down his spine. "I can feel the heat building. Come on, don't hold back… I'm close, too. We can cum together," Vince promised, speeding his hand up even more. Nick thought that was going to be it, honestly, and felt his whole body tensing up to explode, but just before he couldn't hold back anymore, Vince gave his ear one last kiss and whispered, "I'll clean us up after." 

Nick didn't want to think about why the thought of Vince leaning over him, trailing that molten lava tongue over his chest and abs to clean all the cum they were about to spill turned him on so much- in fact He couldn't as he released to that mental image- but he knew he would have to revisit it later. He moaned in pure ecstasy as he felt Vince's body tense on top of him as well- between his legs and against his cock. The sudden burst of slimy wet heat between them let Nick know that he wasn't the only one who had finished, but it took his mind quite the moment to catch up. Only when he could blink again and NOT see bright white starburst did he dare to relax his grip on Vince's hair. 

His best friend lifted his head then, still breathing heavy, but grinned like the sun that shined anyways, looking at Nick as if he was the most important thing in the whole world. "Oh… I never knew your eyes were brown," he mused. Nick groaned in exasperation and rolled his eyes again, reaching around to snatch up his glasses. Obediently, Vince released his other hand to let him get comfortable, but he didn't pull away yet. "That felt amazing, Nick."

"Yea… I'll give you that, at least… are you sure you never did that before?" He wondered, falling back against the bed and wondering if he would have to take another shower now that he was sweating all over. 

"I'm not a virgin," Vince admitted, though Nick could already tell. "But I've never been with another man before… I just imagined what you would like, and tried to do my best to give it to you."

"You know, Silver, I'm starting to think you just ARE prince charming. Nobody can be this perfect," Nick sighed. The kisses on his neck stealing his warmth and leaving pleasantly cool trails down his skin made him smirk as well. 

"Does that mean I passed my test?" Wondered Vince between kisses, already working his way down Nick's chest. When he got to the first small drop of cum, he paused his kisses to lick it up, and Nick trembled again. This boy would be the death of him if he wasn't careful! 

"Yes, Silver… and I hope you got enough heat to satisfy your fix while you were at it." Nick grinned, reaching down to brush the pale locks from Vince's face, hoping to get a good look at him while he worked.


End file.
